


Burned all the bridges to get to you

by MaliceLuna



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaliceLuna/pseuds/MaliceLuna
Summary: House is in an accident and Wilson is the first he calls, but when Wilson is unable to think past the thought of losing House it puts a tear in their friendship.
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fella's an Ladies! This is my second attempt at writing a fanfiction, this time it's got a few chapters to it. Hope you enjoy!

Rain, thunder and passing cars. That was all he could hear besides the loud beating rhythm of pain in his body competing with the beats of his heart. ‘Calm down’ House thought, ‘calm down or you’re going to die.’ Blue eyes shifted without moving his head, he had to get an idea of where he was, where he landed. ‘What happened House, think.’, 

‘Think or you’re going to die out here, alone. Wilson will never forgive you.’ He snorted a painful laugh, ‘Wilson. Of course you’d be more worried about him than yourself.’ with that House slowly tried to roll onto his side only to be greeted with a shocking stabbing pain in his left side, ‘Broken ribs, check’ he was taking a mental note of all the pains and trying to diagnose himself, so if he ever reaches his phone he can call for help. ‘Where is it?’, once settled down and able to breathe on his left side, House’s eyes shifted to the right seeing his bike tangled in bushes and obviously busted to hell. Looking up the hill he noted where he’d slid off.

‘Ah right..’ he thought, ‘I remember skidding against the road, hitting the railing but somehow going over instead of getting stuck, would explain the broken ribs.’ the painful thought of cracking his side against the metal railing and tumbling over it was just making him feel nauseous. Flexing his hands he only felt a small pain in his right wrist where he tried to stop himself from falling. It failed, ‘Broken wrist, or sprained?’ House wasn’t worried about his head, he was obviously able to think clearly, though the blood was being washed away by the rain. ‘Hit my head a few good times, I’m able to think..I think.’

Pushing up on his good hand, cradling the wrist to his bad side to try and help the two. He cried out, grinding teeth, clinched jaw “Fuck..” he managed to cry out, it sounded so pitiful in his ears. His body hurt so bad, but he wasn’t sure what hurt more, his aching thigh or his broken ribs. ‘No one saw you go down, the road was empty. No one knows you’re down here.’ House was prepping himself to know if he didn’t save himself no one will. That’s when he heard his phone ringing, blue eyes darted around the dark trying to find it. “Where..” he hissed.

Both eyes locked onto the screen glowing, scratching at the ground he tried to pull himself to it, it was laying close to where his bike had landed and it wasn’t close. Cursing himself with each painful drag, he could feel himself starting to fade, ‘no, no, come on you idiot. Don’t you dare pass out down here, you won’t wake up. Push past the pain, you’ve had it so much worse than this.’ the angry tone in his head was enough to push him a bit further. 

Grabbing the phone between his fingers and yanking it down toward him the older doctor flipped open the phone, the call had already ended and there was a message waiting for him. ‘Wilson..’ was his first thought, he was supposed to be meeting the man at a work gathering at Princeton–Plainsboro, some dumb after party he didn’t want to originally go to. Who wants to come home from work and just drive back a few hours later? He’d tried so hard to get out of it, Telling Cuddy he was feeling under the weather, she knew better. Told him if he came he’d get a few days off clinic duty. How could he turn that down? It’d lower his hours greatly. Not to mention Wilson asked him nicely to come after that. How could say no to a chance to embarrass that pretty boy?

House quickly hit 1 on his phone for his first contact, it quickly picked up and an angry man was grumbling on the phone “House, you promised you’d be here. Ignoring my calls won’t help you out of this one, I’m about to get into my car and get to your apartment. I’m dragging you out here.” House slightly smiled at the anger behind Wilson’s tone, knowing it was just an act. 

“House?” the worried tone snapped him back into reality, or was it the fact he might have passed out for a second, just a second. “House are you there? what’s that noise? Are you outside?”  
licking painfully cut lips House tried to speak but nothing came out. “House this isn’t funny, answer me.” he could hear people in the background talking, but soon someone came over and asked “What’s going on Wilson?” It was Cuddy. “Is that House?” a small mm came, “He’s not answering me, I hear cars..I think.” the woman’s voice got louder “House stop scaring Wilson and get your ass here, it’s not that bad. The parties going very nicely.” so, House tried again. “Wilson..” it was so dry, so hoarse, pained and low. 

“House??? what’s wrong, are you alright? you’re scaring me. This isn’t funny. You can’t pretend to be sick and not come!” Wilson’s voice was full of worry, even if he was yelling. Soon the party behind the phone drew quiet. Everyone was listening.

“I need-” he coughed, hissing, here comes the pain wave. Worse than just the normal thudding. He swears he’d of passed out if not for the scared voice on the other line “House?!”, “I need help..I crashed.” that was all it took until Wilson turned to the grouped and frantically yelled “House crashed his bike.” He could hear people asking where. “House- House can you hear me? Where are you? Do you know your location?”

House was silent for a moment, thinking about where he was. “You know that turn near my apartment?” Wilson made a small noise, “That really dangerous turn that you shouldn’t be speeding on? Yeah, I know that one, I’m sending an Ambulance there but, I’m coming. I’ll be there!” though, there was a noise and House looked up to notice his bike was on fire. “Ah shit..” was all he could mutter.

Wilson looked at his phone after a loud explosion, eyes wide. “House?!?” nothing, it was dead. Everyone was looking at him before he threw his phone into a pocket, grabbing his coat and yelling the directions, telling them to get an ambulance out now. It was all he could d o to not panic and scream. ‘Idiot, idiot, idiot! How could you drive your bike in this weather?! I know how reckless you are, the rain..’, he wished his feet would move faster. He was already at a full run when the front doors to the hospital opened, he was already out of breath by the time he reached his car, already shaking when the door opened and slammed behind him, his mind was so dark by the time the keys hit his engine with the turn. The sound of the car’s engine rang into his ears with the loud thunder. He could feel the tears falling.

Wilson slammed his hands on the steering wheel in frustration before putting his car in drive and speeding off. He dared anyone to stop him. Knowing he was ahead of the ambulance sent chills down his spine. The location couldn’t be any further at this moment, even trying to push the speed limit and go around other cars, he was risking his own life to try and save House’s. 

Slamming on his breaks, putting on his hazards and jumping out the car without taking out the key. His heavy feet not heard over the loud rain, “House!?” looking around the road he didn’t see him, his head snapped to the railing ‘no way’, his heart was pounding causing him to feel like he was going to keel over. He quickly ran to the railing and pushed himself against it to look over. His eyes wide at the fire burning around what he assumed was House’s bike, his eyes quickly used that light to look around before it hit the lump of body he assumed was House’s. He jumped over the railing and skid down the hill with a few tumbles before he landed down close to House and hurried over to his side, getting down to his knees and using both hands to grab House’s body and turn him over onto his back.

“House!? House can you hear me?” Wilson’s voice more panicked than he hoped, it betrayed his need to stay calm for his best friend. His fingers gripped into House’s shirt and gave him as few rough shakes, as soon as bright blue eyes hit his brown, he felt his body almost curl over, “Thank god..” he whispered. Both hands went to press against House’s face as he leaned down and spoke so he could hear him over the noise. “House, what hurts?” the look on House’s face told him everything. He just needed to hear it. He could hear the Ambulance coming, it was still a bit away but it was coming.

“My ribs are broken,” House licked his lips “wrist is either broken or sprained..legs killing me. I can’t find my Vicodin.” Wilson almost snorted a laugh, almost. Of course House would worry about his Vicodin in a time like this, “It’s OK, we’ll get you something better..does your head hurt? You have a pretty bad cut on your forehead. Any neck pain? Back?” his fingers never left House’s face. Stroking gently to calm down the older doctor, or himself. Just to feel the cold skin under his fingers meant House was in the rain for awhile. “Idiot..” he whispered again as the Ambulance came to a stop on the hill, “Why do you have to be so reckless?” he could feel the tears burning in his eyes again as House tiredly stared into his pool of brown.

“Thought it’d be bad-ass.. you know? Motorcycle, speeding, wet slick road under my tires so it’d give out and I’d go crashing over a rail just to get the guy. I think it worked.” he could hear how pained House was, but was he trying to hold it together for Wilson? The paramedics came rushing down and Wilson moved away, explaining what House told him. All the pains he felt and to be careful of his back just in case. 

Wilson watched them carrying him up the hill, trying not to slip. A firetruck was soon appearing to put out the fire of House’s bike. He moved up to follow the paramedics and told them he’d meet them at the hospital. Watching as the doors to the back closed and House was driven off, Wilson made his steps slow back to his car. Hands wrapped around himself, shivering, but it wasn’t because of the cold, it was fear. 

Once inside, he closed his car door and gripped his steering wheel. It felt like a long time he’d just sat there with his hazards blinking violently into the night. Watching as the firemen put out the fire of the burning bike, tilting his head down, teeth grind-ed together before a stream of tears fell from brown eyes.

(To be continued)


	2. Burn

Wilson had been avoiding House for weeks after the accident. It was too hard to look at the man once he was released from the hospital. Sometimes he’d sneak into the room to make sure House was well, making sure he was sleeping. Once he was certain House would make it through he just disappeared. It was too painful to look at his best friend laying there. He’d get updates through Lisa and House’s team. It’s all he needed.

Anytime House needed a consult he would send it to someone else and spend as little time in his office as possible. It was childish but Wilson really couldn’t look House in the eyes yet, that night had brought up so many horrible emotions and feelings he had buried deep. Just because House was so selfish. So selfish.

Wilson would spend his lunch time out of the hospital, he’d make sure if he heard that cane thumping close he would hide, he felt so dumb, felt so small. But he didn’t want to face House right now when he had so many things on his mind, if he spoke to House right now he’d make a huge fool of himself and he knew he’d cry. House didn’t like pity, he didn’t handle emotions very well. So Wilson needed to stay low, it was troublesome and tiring to keep an eye over your shoulder and an ear out for the cane, but he knew it just wasn’t time yet.

Looking at his phone he saw House had left a few messages for him, chewing on his lower lip he didn’t even have the heart to hear them. Shoving his phone back into his lab coat he heard a clicking of heels and looked over at Cuddy swaying her hips in his direction. Turning to face her with the best smile he could produce, she returned the smile and leaned against the counter Wilson was working on paperwork with, “Wilson.” She spoke a small greeting, “Dr Cuddy.” was his nod in return, “Look, I don’t know what’s going on with you and House but he’s coming to my office trying to get a clear look at my breasts, sometimes throwing something in there and crying about how you won’t speak to him. I’m not really into kindergarten drama’s but, what’s going on?”

Wilson’s shoulders tensed as he lost his smile and looked down, gripping the file tightly between fingers “I, uh, I just..I need a little time to myself, after seeing House that way I just couldn’t deal with it. He’s an idiot and if he cares so little for his life to act reckless he has no concern for mine.” Lisa gave off a sigh and brushed some of her hair back, “You knew House when you decided to become so close to him. He’s always been this way.” it hit Wilson a bit strong, nodding “I know. But I thought maybe he’d be a bit more sensitive to others feelings.” a slender hand came to his shoulder and gripped it “Figure yourself out. But try to do it quickly, I have a feeling his penny's to paper is going to grow into something bigger and I don’t think my boobs can take it.” Wilson chuckled softly making Lisa smile and soon after she turned to walk off.

Wilson had found himself working with Chase for awhile, he was helping him to avoid House understanding the situation very well. So anytime House came by Chase would warn Wilson and let him hide while House complained about a patient or tried to bounce ideas off the blonde. Eventually Chase had to stop helping because House was starting to catch on and he didn’t want the man to get into trouble, House’s punishments were cruel sometimes. So he thanked Chase and decided his time would be better spent somewhere else.

He knew eventually he’d be caught. It was just a matter of time and timing. House would connect the dots and find him with one of his patients. 

House had wobbled down the hallway finally finding out where Wilson was, he knew the man was avoiding him and it irked his nerves. Wilson was the one he called, the one he saw first from the accident and was the first who he expected to be by his side, but he wasn’t when he woke up in the hospital, wasn’t there when he got out, stopped answering his phone and just avoided him. He tried to get it out of Chase because he caught on the blonde boy was hiding Wilson from him every time he came around, he knew Wilson backed away from Chase and now he was talking to nurses who loved gossip. He finally got his answer.

Pushing his cane to the room Wilson was in he shoved it open and saw the surprised and worried expression on Wilson’s face when it turned to look at who walked in. “Ah, my love. Finally! I have found you. You’ve been avoiding my calls for weeks. If you’re going to cheat on me the least you can do is tell me it’s over.” House put on his most sad expression he could muster, the patient looked at Wilson with confused eyes, but upset if this was actually true. Wilson’s mouth moved up and down trying to find words, but House knew he had nothing.

“House..I’m with-” “A patient? I know. You’ve been with a patient since I got out of the hospital. So what is it?!” he sniffled as if he was going to cry, “Is this the person you’re cheating on me with!?” the patient a younger woman gasped and waved her hand “N-no sir, please! I’ve nothing to do with him, I’m just here for a checkup.” House just looked down and pouted, “House, really? I’m sorry about him...will you excuse me? I’m going someone to finish this.” He apologized again and turned moving out as he walked over to the counter and asked a nurse to get someone in there to finish the case, setting down the file for her to take. He could hear House’s cane thumping behind. He continued to walk and headed into an exam room allowing House in before shutting the door.

House Sat down on the table and set his cane down to the side before looking at Wilson with an annoyed expression. “You’ve been ignoring me since the accident. I figured my best friend would be at my side instead of over an ocean.” Wilson flinched, looking down before he found himself sitting in one of the chairs, placing both hands into his lap. “It’s almost like we expect something from one another. Some kind of agreement.” House raised an eyebrow “What do you mean? I let you over at my house when your marriages fail, when you get dumped. You help me when I’m hurt. I thought that was a pretty good agreement.” Wilson just wiggled uncomfortably in the chair, feeling the electric blue eyes staring him down. His head kept tilting down so brown bangs hung over his face.

“That’s not an agreement, that’s just what we do. Nowhere in that did I ever agree to find my best friend laying almost dead on the ground because he couldn’t just take a cab, or ask me for a ride to the party.” his hands tightened and House could see. House said nothing, allowing the silence to mull over the both of them till Wilson broke it, “You’re selfish, you’re reckless and you don’t give two shits about my feelings, you only care about what high you can achieve and how far you'll go to get it.” House could see Wilson trembling, his head still hung down. “You brought up so many emotions for me that night.” his voice almost cracked and House could tell Wilson was on the verge of crying. House just couldn’t stop himself due to how awkward this was, he couldn’t handle emotions, he didn’t want to see Wilson so hurt.

“So you decided to cry like a baby for a few weeks and let me chase you down for what? Gratification? Payback?” he noticed Wilson’s shoulder tense. He’d hit a nerve. “Are you serious? You think I’m just punishing you because I can? I expected a lot more from you.” his head tilted up, brown eyes sparkling with the threat of tears falling. House flinched and looked away, “I was struggling with the thought of losing my best friend, of how you were in so much pain and there was nothing I could do about it, you inflicted it on yourself from needing to break the rules.” standing up he adjusting himself and let the tears get wiped away with his sleeves “If this is all you think of our friendship than, so be it. Don’t call me unless you’re dying.” turning on heels Wilson slammed the door behind him. House just sat there staring off in silence.

Wilson had stormed out of the room slamming the door and causing some Nurses to jump, he ignored them and walked off to his office. Finally he could spend some time hiding there, bringing hands up to fight off the tears he felt stinging his eyes once more. He finally made it to his office, passing Chase, Cameron and Foremen but he ignored their concerned expressions and slammed shut his door, locking it. He could hear them muttering outside, ‘what did house do?’ said one, ‘who knows, he’s always doing something.’ another muttered, ‘should we find out?’ ‘it’ll come out without asking’. 

Wilson flopped into his chair, he brought both hands up, elbows on his desk and pressed his face into the hands, he felt the tears just fall. There was no stopping them now.


	3. All the bridges

House had found his puzzling diagnoses to be slightly more complicated when his best friend was next door, ignoring him. It’d been a week after that first and last conversation between them. Anytime he tried to get Wilson to come for a consult he’d send someone else. Anytime he tried to get into his office, both doors were locked, blinds closed. This felt worse than just fighting. At least when they argued they’d agree to meet for dinner at his apartment. But now, Wilson was ignoring him like he’d done the worst thing in the world.

Maybe he did.

He knew Wilson was a friendly, lovable man who had a heart of gold. Sometimes that gold would crack and become damaged, this would be when Wilson would come running to House for a fix only now, he just happened to be the person that chipped away at the gold heart till it shattered. House tapped his cane against the floor a few times while his ducklings were working together to figure out a case he’d been presented this morning. The tapping caught their attention, “House, are you alright?” Cameron said, her hands crossed under her chest and face filled with worry. “Hmm, Does this have anything to do with the case? Am I showing symptoms?” House snarled, Cameron glared and then threw both hands up. Chase simply chided in with a “you seem distant, you’re not paying attention to the case. Does this have to do with Dr. Wilson?”  
  
House slammed his cane down one more time making them all jump as he stood, “If you guys don’t figure out what’s wrong with this girl, you’re the ones who are going to have to explain to daddy dearest why his little princess has black blood coming out of her eyes and we just happened to be too engrossed into personal matters to care” the team tensed and then went right back to the whiteboard, symptoms and reasons behind it bounced off for the rest of the afternoon.

House’s day went as such. Pill popping, case, pill popping, case, case, annoyance and more pill popping. At the end of the day he was tired, annoyed and out of medication. Gripping the empty Vicodin bottle his eyes stared at the door to Wilson’s office, the lights were on but he knows if he tried the door it would have been locked. Tapping his cane against the floor a few times to the beat of the ache in his thigh, he tossed the empty bottle back into a pocket. He wasn’t one to apologise, he wasn’t one for sappy emotions and he wasn’t one to deal well with knowing he hurt his best friends feelings. He knew the accident was on him, it was dumb and careless, but when you have pain everyday of your life sometimes the dumb careless things were the only freeing moments in life.  
  
House’s eyes lit up as he saw the light to Wilson’s office go off, gripping his cane tightly by the handle he had to be quick, if he failed to get Wilson to talk to him then he’d be out of pain medication for the rest of the night. The clicking of the lock made House’s heart jump, he was careful not to make much noise, he was sure Wilson was waiting for the thudding of his cane to go away, and since he hadn’t moved since then he assumed the younger doctor had thought he was gone. Once the door slowly opened and a brown haired mop of mess came peeking out, his cane snapped out to hit the door so it wouldn’t be able to close with it jammed into it.

The noise and motion had startled Wilson that if the cane wasn’t there to stop it, he’d of closed the door on his head. Scared brown eyes looked up at House, Wilson knew he was stuck, assuming House had left. He had to be out of medication by now and was only here for a refill. Once his heart calmed down by the sudden scare, Wilson shoved a hand into his pocket and tossed the pills to House, watching the older doctor barely catch them. He took this time to step out of his office and shove the cane that jammed the door from closing away before he closed and locked the door. Keeping his back to the older doctor who stood there silently aside from the jingle of pills, the pop of the bottle and what he knew was the dry swallowing of pills.  
  
Wilson refused to look at House anymore than he had to, it hurt. His heart ached at the thought of seeing him. All his mind could see was the man he held in his hands as he was dying outside in the cold rain. He tensed hearing the thumping of a cane and the slide of a broken man come closer. He could almost feel the heat of House against his back “Are you going to ignore me for much longer, Wilson?”  
  
Wilson’s head hung low as his fingers tightly gripped his doorknob. It’d been almost five weeks since he really looked, talked or was able to be around the older doctor. “I’ve got a ton of beer in the fridge and a ton of stupid shows for you recorded and waiting.” he could hear the almost plead in House’s voice. That plead for him to turn around and just look the man in the eyes. Wilson could feel it again, he could feel the pain coming back to his chest at the thought of House’s voice that night, the way he sounded so pained, so scared, so alone. His face let go of anger and was just filled with sadness. He slowly turned around and looked up at House as they both stood so close to each other, his breath catching as he watched the blue eyes search deeply in his brown for an answer. “You don’t understand.” Wilson finally breathed.

“What don’t I understand, James? That I hurt your feelings when I was careless? That you thought I cared for only myself in that moment? Is that what you think I don’t understand. Because I do.” confession, this was a confession from House that he knew what he did was dumb, careless, that it hurt so many people who cared for him. It hurt him. Wilson looked down and he could feel House trying to get his gaze back. He could feel House wanting to grab his face like Wilson did that night and force him to look into his eyes. He could feel House wishing he would speak to him more. He knew House wanted things back to normal.  
  
“I can’t do this anymore.” Wilson stated, House tensed. Hand gripping his cane, turning knuckles white. Wilson slowly lifted his head up and looked back into those bright blue eyes that he swears he could drown in each time he got a look. “This friendship” he continued, “It feels like it’s just going to continue down a path of destruction till one day I get a call, not from you but from the hospital or the police telling me you’re dead.” Wilson could feel his heart tightened, He had to keep going. “The way you react to try and gain power over your own life is so destructive and I don’t think I can stand the thought of it being your last finger to the world. I don’t want to be that last call.” he could see out of the corner of his eyes that House wanted to grab him, he could see the hand not holding the cane twitch.  
  
‘Hold me House.’ Wilson thought, ‘Just reach out and hug me, you don’t have to apologise, you don’t have to love me. Just hug me.’

House looked down and Wilson wanted to whimper, the lost contact just hurt. It made the feelings he’d been expressing feel less powerful. Both hands tightly gripping each other as he slowly started to scratch out of anxiety. House’s silence was driving him mad, he wanted him to speak and if not speak just move. Move and make it worth it. Make this friendship amount to all the pain, anger and fear it gave.   
  
“If that’s what you want.” was all House said, jaw clinched and head looking for an escape, it wasn’t what Wilson wanted to hear but he knew he pushed House in a direction he wasn’t comfortable with. Wilson opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, his mind screaming for him to say it but, nothing came. The only thing he managed was an acknowledging noise. He could feel the tears again, they were stinging and threatening to come. He’d been crying much from the thoughts that plagued his mind, he almost believed this is what he deserved.

Wilson watched as House walked away, cane in hand with an unsteady limp. There was no more words. There was no more looks, no more slight touches and no more phone calls.


	4. Chapter 4

House had tapped his foot against the ground while his cane was keeping pace. He was sitting at his desk, earphones in, loud music that could be heard for anyone who walked into his office, he was trying to blow his eardrums out. Well, some would assume. He was just trying to make it through the day without someone else blaming him for Wilson. He had heard a few times during the week that Wilson looked like he hadn’t slept in awhile, looked worn and depressed. House hadn’t seen him, Wilson wasn’t around this area much, despite his office being next door.  
  
House knew he had completely blew off Wilson’s feelings, he had turned his back on his best friend when he was begging for something. Something more, maybe. House just knew he walked away, he was the one to turn and leave, even though they both promised never to. House always believed he was protecting Wilson from pain by being in pain, always believed that as long as Wilson succeeded that he’d be fine. He knew Wilson always came to him, even when they were mad, Wilson would even go out of his way to check up on House when he thought he was sick or suspected him skipping work. He was annoyed but also enjoyed that neediness from Wilson.

What did House do for Wilson? Just lend a couch for when his relationships ended? He thought that  it  was enough to sit and watch his friend self destruct and blame himself for everything that went wrong in his love life.  His hand gently pulled out the half empty bottle of Vicodin, shaking it to hear the pills rattle around. He popped the lid off and dry swallowed two, tossing the bottle back into his pocket. His eyes slowly lifted to see the three ducklings standing at the end of his desk, waiting with a file in their hands for him to take the earbuds out. He almost didn’t want to, he almost just wanted to close his eyes and ignore them, but something about the way they looked at him made him snap them out, “What.”  
  
Chase was the first to speak, he stepped up in front of the other two. “It’s Wilson.” he set the file down on House’s desk, “He was in an accident. Hit and Run.” it echoed in House’s head, ‘An accident?’ Pulling the file to his fingers he slowly opened the file and listened to Chase continue. “Broken ribs which caused a tear in his lungs allowing blood to flow in, concussion,  lacerations on his forehead,  stitches were needed.” Chase watched as House gripped the file like he was going to rip it. “ T he operation was successful, he’s just resting now .”    
  
“Why did no one notify me of him coming in?” ‘More so, why didn’t I get a call!?’ House thought angrily. Cameron cleared her throat  speaking up , “He didn’t want you to know,  so we couldn’t tell you till.. honestly right now, we’re breaking code. ” House could see her worried look, brows furrowed together as he stood up and shoved the chair back, grabbing his cane and slamming it down against the floor. “I’m his proxy. I’m his doctor when he’s here, does no one respect that?” clicking of his tongue he stormed out, limping quickly to the elevator, ‘How dare he hide this from me. I don’t care how much we’ve been fighting, this just takes the cake.’ House was going to confront Wilson, chew him out and as he entered the Elevator and pressed the button for the floor it crossed his mind, ‘Son of a bitch, did he put himself in harms way to prove a point!?’

Anger grew greater at the thought.

The second the elevator opened onto the floor where Wilson was admitted, he slowly stepped out to be greeted by Lisa, her eyes surprised to see him but also hinting a ‘I figured’. “So who broke and told you?” her hands went right to both hips and gripped them, tiling to the left. “Three little birds. Tweet, tweet.” House spoke back, looking around for the room Wilson was in, it was further down the hall. “He doesn’t want to see you, House. You know this.” House looked like he was surprised and held a hand up “I promise I won’t damage his little heart anymore, Lisa. I’m sure the accident did a good number on his brain cells.”  She looked annoyed, pointing back to the elevator, “No, you’re not going to see him. You’re going to head right back where you came from. He made it very clear he didn’t want you even on this floor.”  
  
For some reason that hurt. House’s expression changed for just a split second, “I mean, you can’t really ‘keep’ me from this floor, as I am a DR. I know it’s hard to forget with my charmingly good looks and sweet personality to boot.” a cane raised and House was ushered back into the now opening Elevator. Lisa also came down with him to make sure he didn’t turn around and come right back up.  Leaning against the wall of the elevator as it moved he looked over to the woman looking worn. It was almost like she had become a part of their disfigured friendship. He wondered how much Wilson spilled to her. By her willingness to kick him out, it must have been just enough. “ I’m his Doctor, I’m on his papers if an emergency like this happens.” “You’ve been switched, House. He said he didn’t want you here and he as the patient has a right to refuse you.”  Lisa said with a matter of fact in her tone, looking at him “What you did was careless. Now it’s your turn to feel useless.” With that the doors opened and House slowly came out, watching the woman walk away. ‘Useless huh?’ he thought, looking back at the elevator he just rolled both shoulders, heading back to his office. 

Now he had a puzzle to put back together.

Hours later, House sat at his desk, hands pressed together while elbows rested against the hard wood. His cane dangling close by, so if he needed it he could easily  r each it. He’d sent his ducklings on a little mission, a mission to find out how Wilson was, how he felt and what he was doing. Since House wasn’t allowed near him, not now. That angered House, he was supposed to be there for him when  needed it , he wanted to help Wilson the way t he younger doctor was always there for him. Holding him, rubbing his leg when it ached, stayed up late to make sure House was sleeping well.  
  
A light clicked.

The night of his accident, Wilson’s expression wasn’t one of a worried friend, it was so much more. The tears that threatened to leave those brown orbs was more than tears of a friend. The words spat out by Wilson that night of their fight was more than words spit out by a friend. These were words, feelings and emotions of a lover. 

‘ A lover. Or someone who loves you.’ House thought. Bringing his face down into the now opened hands and rested in hiding. His heart ached, he should have seen it from the start. How Wilson unraveled at the thought of losing him. That begging look Wilson gave him for affirmation, acceptance, all that need in his eyes for House t o accept him .  Lowering his hands as he stared off into the dim light of his office. The puzzle was slowly putting itself together and he only had a little time left before Wilson would be leaving the Hospital and going on a small leave. He’d probably never be able to see him till he came back.  
  
Grabbing his cane, House limped himself once more out of his office and straight to the elevator, he pressed that familiar button and watched as the doors closed themselves. He had to do this right or he was going to lose his best friend.  His thoughts broken by the open door, the quiet of the late night hospital hours causing his cane to thump a little more loudly than he wanted to against the floor. Wilson would surely be asleep by now, it was far too late for him to be a wake. 

H e slowed down his movements to ease the thumping of his cane the closer he grew to the room. The nurses gave him a look but he eyed them, giving them a warning to not rat him out. He still had a reputation around here despite how Wilson may have portrayed him. He knew the words spoke from the younger doctor  were out of anger. 

Rounding the corner and seeing the door was open, he could hear the monitors, he could barely make out the foot of the bed till House had stepped right into view of the whole room from the doorway. His shadow looming in the small light that was on. House had expected Wilson to be sleeping, but the man was sitting up with the side light on, looking down at a book he must have had brought in to read. The tired, worn and pained brown eyes slowly looked up from his book and stared straight into House’s. There was no surprise or shock anymore. It was just him staring right into him. It looked like he was waiting for him.


	5. Chapter 5

The book on Wilson’s lap slowly closed and he set it back down on the table near the bed. Seeing House was a little warming but considering the situation between them it was also so tiring. He watched as House slowly moved in without an invitation, he supposed his eyes were invitation enough. It was silent aside from the thud and limp of the older man finding his way to a seat near the bed. House had scooted  the chair even closer, allowing his arms to rest on the bedside. This was as close as they’d been in weeks.  Wilson almost felt like things between them could be normal, like nothing had happened. Almost.

W ilson watched as House hung the cane around the bed railing, making note he was staying awhile. His eyes lifted to look into bright blues that ached with regret. House’s lips moved and finally, that gruff, growl of a voice exited “You did this on purpose.” Wilson gave a small shrug to both shoulders, gripping the sheets tucked around his legs. “You did this because you wanted me to feel what you felt when I called you.” the words sounding like a hiss from the older mans lips, “At least I called you.” House bit. Wilson took the bait and yanked it, “I didn’t get into an accident on purpose, House.” he spoke so soft. He was afraid of raising his voice and making this turn into something dark. “ I didn’t go out that night and expect to be spun off the road. But when it happened I couldn’t help but laugh,” His head tilted back, eyes closed. He knew House was staring into him, he wanted more. Wilson always wanted more from House but never found it. He always gave House what he wanted.  
  
“ When I realised I was hit and it was pretty bad, I laughed. Onlookers thought I was delirious from the shock of the accident. But all I could think of was ‘I’m hurt House. Are you going to save me?’” the words slipped out like venom. Wilson felt the bed shift from House moving slightly closer. No touches, nothing close to it. Wilson didn’t want to open his eyes. “I called Lisa.” he could feel the anger now, “I called her because I didn’t want to give you the pleasure of hearing me. I know it was..cruel. I know it was just spiteful, but how you’ve been with me I just let the anger take over.”  His brown eyes slowly opened and looked to House who was looking down at his hands gripping the railing tightly. “I wanted to know what it felt to be so selfish. I wanted to know how you could do it. So when the time came and  Lisa asked me if I wanted you, I said no.”  
  
He could see House’s eyes lower, the expression of hurt showing clearly on his face. House knew he did it on purpose, he knew that Wilson was being strong willed, House knew that Wilson wanted House by his side from the  moment he was hit . “You wanted to call me, didn’t you?” House’s voice spoke up more softer now. “If I said no I’d be lying to you and me. You were the first thought in my head, the first person I wanted to call, the first person I wanted to see at my side that night. But I also knew if I’d called you, we’d both be back in this merry-go-round.”  House slowly looked into his brown eyes, looking for an answer. “I care for you, House.” he could see the hands tighten more against the railings, “I feel like my caring goes only so far in your mind. The night you crashed and called me, I realised just how much I cared and how little you did for your own life. I sat in my car that night while you were being driven off and cried.” this seemed to bring a reaction to House, his eyes softened, his hands released their vice grip on the rails. 

“You cried?” Wilson heard House whisper. He could see the change in House’s body and now his voice was catching up. “House- Greg, I told you so many times how much your reckless behaviour was going to be the end of you. I told you so many times before that if you needed an outlet for your pain that I was here. I was always here.” he heard a small laugh from the older man, “You wouldn’t be able to handle what I’d do if you became my outlet, Jimmy.” House paused and took a deep breath, “That’s what hookers are for, I use them, abuse them and then never see them again. I don’t have to look them in the eyes every morning when I come in to work.”   
  
“I’ve been able to handle you for this long, Greg. If our friendship turns into more..I..” Wilson swallowed hard, his heart was pounding now, the worse part was the machines were giving it away and House noticed. His glance up towards the monitors indicated it. “I want more from you than a call telling me you’re dying. I want more than a night on your couch when I have a bad day. More than you just coming to me for your Vicodin fix.”  Wilson pressed a hand to his chest as he tried to slow his breathing down. “You came in here, knowing I didn’t want to see you..” his brown eyes slowly moved to lock back onto the blues staring into him. It was almost like House could read his soul through them. “You came because you care about me. The thought of losing me made you feel something.” Wilson muttered the last bits, House scoffed, “You’re an idiot, Wilson. I expected so much more from you. You’re the one who is supposed to be the good boy, the one all the ladies want to run to after they’ve met me. You know better than anyone I do my best to save you from being the one in pain, I always disagree when you want to do something we know will cause you pain. And yet here you are.” House’s hand waved aggressively. 

W ilson watched as House slowly stood up now, gripping his cane to keep from sitting still, he paced. “I understand!” House hissed loudly. “You understand what?” Wilson wanted confirmation on this understanding between them. House stopped and limped back to the bedside, “I understand that seeing me hurt causes you pain, I don’t want that. I need you to be alright so when I’m not I have someone there.” he saw Wilson’s eyes pool, the tears. He hated when Wilson cried, it hurt him. “I understand that the thought of a call from me each time makes you scared that it’s not going to be me on the other line.” Wilson watched as House slowly leaned down and brought a hand around to wipe at the starting water stains. It surprised Wilson, this affection from his best friend. “I understand that you as well, need someone to comfort you. I’m not good at it, you know I’m not. But I  at least  want to be the person you call when you need help. When somethings bugging you, I want to be that call.”  
  
Wilson leaned into the hand that brushed away the tears, his heart ached. This was the first time House opened up to him. It was the last thing House finally had to say that got to Wilson, caused the tears to flow more freely. “I understand you love me.”, house couldn’t stop the flow of tears from falling from the younger man, they overwhelmed his attempts. “You understand.” Wilson breathed out in a quiet sob, House nodded, leaning down to sit so he could press his forehead to the younger mans, “I understand, Jimmy.”  was the last thing Wilson heard before  he felt a pressure of lips pressed to his own, fingers slowly moved up to tangle into brown messy unwashed hair, tugging. Wilson returned the kiss, his hands moving to grip House’s shirt and tug against him, his heart monitor going insane.    


I t was only till a nurse ran in and grunted, throwing her hands up that made them break apart breathlessly, looking to the woman House growled “Do you mind?”, The nurse muttered “I do mind. You’re causing his heart rate to spike up, how about you two wait for the romance once he’s out of the hospital and in better condition, hm m ?” this nurse had some balls, House liked it. Wilson blushed bowing his head, “Sorry.” was all the nurse heard as she walked away back behind the desk. Wilson looked up at House and a small tug appeared on his lips “I’m not just a one night stand?” he watched House roll his eyes. “Did I not tell you I understand?”

End.


End file.
